Three weeks, Four Days
by kap0w
Summary: preTwilight, duringTwilight, post Twilight, not Twilightatall... i'll let you decide. [TATE], based on The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.


Yes, I'm in denial. Stupid Kate stupidly dying. Gah! –_Waves fist randomly_- Oh know I didn't!… is this a Twilight fic? What is the world coming to? Anywho, **read and review** pretty please?

Oh yeh, **disclaimery thing**, I don't own NCIS, the song, the people, the music channel, and so on and so forth…

* * *

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever_

_**If I died, we'd be together now**_

_**I can't always just forget her**_

_But she could try_

Tony walked into the silence, walking to a well-memorised spot, walking without thinking about anything except… her.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_**You are never coming home**_

_Never coming home_

_Could I, should I_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_And all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever_

He found what he was looking for, and knelt down softly. He ran his hands over the smooth stone, his fingers tracing the etched words engraved upon it. Her name, her date of birth connected to her date of… death. And the quotes underneath them- KATE A Beautiful Person Inside And Out. You Will Be Missed Forever… and further down, in smaller letters- We Will get Him. Tony's eyes flashed angrily.

_Ever, Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies_

_**She dies**_

He was remembering. He didn't want to remember. He tried to think happy things that had happened involving her. The times they spent together, mucking around, being a general nuisance. No matter how much he tried, though, the gravity of the situation pushed away any happy thoughts he had.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I, should I_

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I, should I_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Something inside him snapped. Three weeks,four days, and he broke down.

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

He started to sob, the tears uncontrollable, pouring out in torrents. All the emotions he had hid, bit back until his lip bled so many times, revealing to the darkness surrounding him.

_At the end of the world_

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

He stopped abruptly. Here he was, melting down, in front of her. She wouldn't have wanted him to break down. Not now. Not when they hadn't found him yet.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a thousand-folded letter and a small lily. They were her favourite. He rested his hands on them as he placed them on the mound.

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_**Could I, should I**_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna_

He could almost hear her voice. "Tony." Getting stronger, getting more urgent. "Tony!" Was he really losing grip with reality? "TONY!"

"**KATIE!"**

* * *

"KATIE!" Tony sat bolt upright. "OWOWOWOWOW!" He'd woken up under his desk. And an alive Kate was looking at him, half concerned, half amused. He couldn't believe it. He grabbed her arms and shook her slightly. Yes, she was warm, real, _thwack, _annoyed?

"Don't call me Katie, DiNozzo?" she reprimanded him, "I woke you up, you were having a bad dream, tossing and… you were dreaming about me?"

"Pssh," Tony rubbed his head and hesitantly pulled his hands off her arms, "Don't flatter yourself… I can't remember what I was dreaming."

"Get up then, Gibbs is waiting for us downstairs." Kate stood up briskly and started to walk to the elevator. "Come on McGee!"

"Coming Kate, coming," McGee was rummaging through his draws," Just a sec."

Meanwhile Tony was puzzled.

"What the hell did that dream mean? Man, I've been watching too much late night MTV. I should of taken them extra two weeks sick leave," Tony grimaced, his head still pounding," I wonder why I dreamed about her, dead, of all people…"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity you know," McGee had found what he was looking for and was heading for the elevator.

Tony jogged to keep up with him.

"Hey, Probie!"

"What?"

Tony smacked him across the head

"Shutup."

* * *

**A.N**

Mwuhaha fooled you… well In my mind I fooled you xDD

_Based on "The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance._

And I do need to stop watching MTV.

Hmm I need another show/pairing to be disillusioned by.

This AN is getting a little too long… I shall stop now, after the full stop


End file.
